Second Chances
by Emchmi999
Summary: They were best friends. At least until the "incident" which ruined everything. She didn't wait for an apology, she didn't give him a chance to explain, she just left. He gave up on ever seeing her again, so when she shows up at his high school, is it his second chance? Or is it hers? Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's characters! :'(**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I stood in front of Goode High School. I was ready for my Junior year, but I was also hesitant. I mean, I wanted to see all my friends, but I did not want to see my teachers.

Especially my math teacher, Ms. Dodds. I swear that woman hated me more than anyone. I sauntered into the school like I owned it. I almost did, my dad owned Goode High.

Sadly, that made a lot of teachers bow down and kiss my feet, hoping to get in my dad's good books. I just hated that.

I walked down to my locker and was getting my stuff when I heard a bunch of voices coming from the office.

I shut my locker and walked over, curious about the commotion. When I saw what it was about, my jaw dropped.

Three incredibly gorgeous girls were standing in the office, and right now, every guy was staring at them.

The first girl on the left had shoulder length black hair, she had a silver and black choker around her throat, along with some silver chains. Her eyes were a shocking electric blue.

She wore a black skirt that came to about mid thigh and a Green Day T-shirt. She also wore a silver pair of gladiator sandals.

The girl on the right had choppy caramel hair that came down past her shoulders, her eyes changed colors in the light and she was wearing a knee-length summer dress.

I glanced across the hall to see my best friend, Jason Grace staring at her. My other best friend, Nico di Angelo was staring at the first girl so hard I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

I snickered at their stricken expressions, then turned back to look at the final new girl. It was time for my eyes to pop out of my head. This girl was breathtaking.

She had long, Princess style, honey blonde curls that cascaded down her back. She was wearing jean shorts, and a graphic T-shirt that had an owl on it, around her neck was a silver owl necklace and she was wearing a charm bracelet.

Basically she looked like a typical California girl. Then she turned around and I felt my heart stop for a moment. Her eyes were a startling stormy grey.

I only knew one person who had eyes like that. My ex-best friend.

Annabeth Chase.

**Hey guys! So this is my new story...I know this was a short chapter but I was just up reading at midnight and an idea popped into my head... Ya know? So i'm up at 2:30 am writing this. Typical Saturday! :) Read and Review! 3**

**-Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVER OWN PJO EVER! :'(**

**Percy's POV**

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Annabeth. I hadn't seen her since 7th grade...since...the Incident.

**Flashback**

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Everyone knew we were best friends._

_met her when I was 6 years old, and we had been inseparable ever since. Until now._

_We were starting to grow apart, I had a girlfriend and Annabeth didn't like her._

_My girlfriend's name was Calypso Atlas, and I loved her more than anything, head over heels._

_One day Annabeth came into class and just shoved Calypso, I was shocked. I knew Annabeth disliked Calypso, but this was out of line._

_"What the hell Annabeth?" I shouted. Now everyone was staring at us. Annabeth looked at me._

_"She's cheating on you Percy!" Yelled Annabeth, pointing at Calypso. I looked at Annabeth, did she hate Calypso so much that she was lying to try and break us up?_

_"You're lying Annabeth! I don't know what's happened to you, but Calypso would never do anything like that! You're just jealous!" I snapped. Annabeth glared at me._

_'Yeah Percy! I'm jealous because you're dating a total bitch!" She hissed angrily. That's when I snapped. I slapped Annabeth across the face._

_"Calypso's not the bitch Annabeth, you are! I hate you!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it._

_I stared in horror at the bright red handprint on Annabeth's face._

_"WiseGirl..." I said helplessly, using my nickname for her. Annabeth reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. She tossed it at me, I caught it numbly._

_"Look inside Jackson, that's what a saint your girlfriend is." Annabeth stormed out of the classroom. Calypso saw the envelope in my hands and went pale._

_'Percy don't open it!" She tried to grab the envelope from my hands, but I was getting suspicious, I held it up out of her reach._

_Calypso watched in horror as I pulled something out of the envelope, a photo. Of Calypso kissing some other guy. My eyes widened in shock and betrayal. I looked at my girlfriend._

_"How could you do this to me?" I whispered. The classroom was so quiet you could hear a pin drop._

_"Percy I am so sor-" I cut her off._

_"Don't say you're sorry! We're through! Annabeth was right, you are a bitch!" I ran out of the room. I had to find Annabeth, I had to apologize._

_I searched the whole school, the library, Study Hall, even the quiet little nooks and crannies I knew Annabeth liked reading in. Nothing, she was gone. I walked into the cafeteria only to be met with a fuming Thalia Grace._

_Thalia was one of my best friends, and right now, she was really mad._

_"You idiot! Perseus Jackson you idiot!" She screamed. I flinched. Then my pride just made me say something stupid._

_"Well she overreacted too!" I yelled. Thalia looked at me, disbelief in her eyes._

_"Perseus Jackson. What is today's date?" She said, as calmly as she could, I could tell she was about to murder me though._

_"March 25th." I snapped angrily it's not like it was someone's birthday or someth-Oh shit._

_Realization dawned as I realized why Annabeth had been so upset. Today was her 13th birthday, it was also out 7 year anniversary of being friends._

_"Oh My Gods." I whispered. Thalia nodded, then she slapped me across the face._

_"I don't even know what's happened to you. I don't know who you are anymore." Thalia turned her heel and stalked out of the cafeteria._

Everyone was staring at me, but I just walked over to where my other friends were sitting and started eating my lunch quietly.

_The next day, before school, I walked over to Annabeth's house. I had baked her a mini chocolate cake, and I was carrying: her present, a bunch of happy birthday balloons and a bouquet of flowers._

_I felt horrible, I must be the worst friend in history. I was just really hoping that she would forgive me and we could be best friends again. I rang the doorbell to Annabeth's house and was shocked when an unfamiliar man opened the door._

_He smiled kindly at me, but he was obviously confused._

_"Hello. Are you lost? I think you've come to the wrong house. It's not my birthday. Nice to meet you, I'm Paul Blofis, just moved in." He had a warm smile and an easy going nature..._

_"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. Paul looked at me in confusion._

_"I'm sorry kid, there's no Annabeth here, i just moved in, bought the house from the Chases' I think they moved to California of something. Was Annabeth your friend?" He asked, gesturing for me to come in._

_I nodded nervously then hesitantly took a step into the house. There were tons of moving boxes stacked everywhere. I looked around for a place to put my stuff down. Paul laughed._

_"Hehe..Yeah my place is kinda a mess...um...here!" Paul cleared off some boxes for me to sit on. I sat down gratefully.. I looked at Paul._

_"So...I never got your name." Paul grinned at me. I smiled back nervously._

_"Percy Jackson. What do you mean you just moved in? What do you mean Annabeth moved to California?" I asked frantically._

_My brain had taken quite awhile to process what Paul had told me. Annabeth didn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing. Paul nodded._

_"They moved out yesterday. Sorry Percy, but wouldn't you have been at Annabeth's surprise party?" He asked. My eyes widened._

_Shit. I was supposed to help with Annabeth's surprise birthday party. Oh My Gods I am such an idiot._

_"Umm...Yeah Mr. Blowfis I was there." I smiled my thanks at him, then got up to go. I thanked him again, then slowly started walking to school. million thoughts were running through my mind. About Annabeth, Calypso and Thalia...oh crap...How was I going to explain this to Thalia?_

_I walked the rest of the way to school, feeling extremely nervous about seeing my friend again. When I walked into homeroom however, she wasn't there. I kept my fingers crossed that she had simply overslept. Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Smith walked in. She was looking quite pale._

_"I have some bad news class, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace will not be coming back to Yancy Academy any time soon." Everyone in class groaned._

_Thalia was one of the most popular girls and so was A_nnabeth, add that to the fact that Annabeth tutored pretty much the whole class.

_I just sat there in shock. I had lost my girlfriend and my 2 best friends in less than 24 hours. That had to be some kind of record. I hadn't seen, or heard from the 2 girls since._

**End of Flashback**

And now they were standing in my school. How could I not have recognized Thalia the moment I saw her?

No one else wears that much black...well except for Nico, he refuses to admit it but I swear that kid is goth, either that or he's emo...maybe punk. Okay off topic.

I watched, speechless, as the girls walked out of the office, Annabeth turned slightly and met my gaze, her eyes widened in shock, but then went cold and hard.

She recognized me. And it was clear in her stony gaze that she hadn't forgiven me.

**Whew! That chapter was a little longer! Introduced Paul! Percy was being a total jerk wasn't he? No wonder Annabeth hasn't forgiven him. I also made Annabeth's birthday the same as mine, cuz if I were a demi-god I'd want to be a daughter of Athena...Not that smart though :P I'll try to update again later today! After I finish my math..and my longgggg Powerpoint presentation Health project. Ugh. Leave a review! :)**

**~Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm so sorry about being this late guy..I know I haven't updated in forever (Hides frrom angry fanmob) But once my exams are over I'll be updating a lot more often.**

**Disclaimer: Me-Do I really have to keep doing this for every chapter?**

**Percy: Yeash...you do.*I glare at Percy***

**Me: Fine Jackson, Now go make out with your girlfriend**

**Annabeth: I'm not his girlfriend! I never will be!**

***Smirk***

**Me: Mhm...You keep telling that to yourself Blondie. You hears her. I don't own PJO! Now on with the story! :D**

**Percy's POV**

I was still in shock. I mean who wouldn't be if their ex-best friend came back after like...3 years?! I ran a hand through my messy black hair, like I always did when I was nervous.

I watched as Jason and Nico introduced themselves to Thalia and the other girl. Poor Nico, Thalia didn't even look at him.

Jason on the other hand...I watched as the girl with choppy brown hair laughed at a joke he had made, then scribbled a number on his arm.

Lucky bastard...always gets the girl he wants. I couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth though. the way her long blonde curls cascaded down her back, how she was always tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way-okay off topic, I've said enough.

I walked over to their little group, but as soon as Thalia saw me, she grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her away, the third girl, Piper (Jason told me her name.) winked at Jason, then jogged after her friends.

"Hey. Percy! Percy... Earth to Jackson!" Nico sprayed water in my face.

"Argh!" I yelled in shock, wiping water out of my eyes. Nico smirked at me.

"Daydreaming about the new girl Perce? Just ask her out." I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Yeah Nico! Look how well that turned out for you!" I smirked as he turned bright pink.

"Umm...What? Me and Thalia? Nah...I was umm just experimenting!" He stammered nervously.

I laughed then turned around to look for Annabeth. I noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. I scanned the paper, my smile growing wider with every word.

_Annabeth Chase_

**TA**_: Mr. Ever_

**A block:**_ Gym_

**B block:** _Latin_

**C block:** _AP World History_

_**Lunch**_

**D block:**_ AP English Literature_

**E Block:** _AP Calculus_

**F BLock:** _AP Chemistry_

**G Block:** High School Chorus

**H Block:** Advanced Robotics

_**After School Curriculars:**_

**Monday Study group (Every other week)(Library)**

**Tuesday:Mythology Club (Room 210)**

**Wednesday: Flute Lessons (Private)**

**Thursday: Volleyball Practice (Gym)**

**Friday: Tutoring sessions (Coaching)(Library)**

I smirked and folded up the sheet of paper. Annabeth's schedule was really similar to mine.

Except that I had Pre-Calculus E block, Chemistry F block and Band G block. Our extra curriculars were really different though. I pulled out my own schedule and looked at the bottom.

**After School Curriculars**

**Monday: Track (Upper Field)**

**Tuesday: Mythology Club (I know. I shocked myself signing up)**

**Wednesday: Drum lessons/Band practice**

**Thursday: Football Practice**

**Friday: Attend Tutoring sessions (Library)**

I sighed. Well...I just had to keep my fingers crossed that Piper and Thalia wouldn't be in at least one of Annabeth's classes, or there was no way I'd ever get to talk to her.

I picked up my Latin books and walked to Gym class, (Gym is on the way to Latin. And Percy's too lazy to walk all the back to his locker.) Gym was boring.

We had a substitute. All we did was play Ultimate Frisbee, which turned into Ultimate Football with a Frisbee.. **(That actually happened to me in Gym class. Except Percy is a bad sport, its actually quite fun!) **Didn't end well.

I picked up my books and turned to go to Latin when I ran into someone and they dropped their books.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" i snapped, then the person looked up at me and I regretted it instantly.

Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her books. I knelt down to help her, but everytime I went to grab a book she would snatch it right out under me. She got to her feet and started to walk away.

"Annabeth!" I cried. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me** (A/N: JEALOUSY! I can't do that... :( )**

"What?" She snapped impatiently. I faltered. What could I say to her. _I'm sorry? I'm sorry I abandoned you all those years ago? I'm sorry for slapping you and calling you a bitch?_ My tongue felt like lead in my mouth.

Annabeth scoffed and walked away. I stared following her. After a minute, Annabeth turned around and saw me following her.

"What the hell Jackson? What do you want?" She spat out. I flinched at my last name, remembering that Annabeth had called me by my last name before she stormed out of class.

But being the awesome guy I am**(Arrogant much? ;))**, I kept my cool and raised my eyebrow at her.

"My class is this way too Wise Girl." I smirked slightly as her face turned pale. Then she spun on her heel and stormed over to me.

"Never, EVER call me that again!" She turned around and ran upstairs.

"Annabeth wait!" I ran after her. I sprinted into the classroom, only to come face-to-face with a very pissed of Thalia Grace.

"Ummm... Hey Thals." I said nervously. Thalia glared at me, then grabbed my ear and hauled me out of the classroom.

"Ow!Ow!OW! Thalia let GO!' I managed to break free of her grip. I winced then turned to look at my furious ex-friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jackson? Annabeth doesn't want anything to do with you and neither do I! We came here because Annabeth's mom wants us to get a "good education, unlike the rest of the crap schools here" I don't need you barging in on everything messing it up." I looked at her in shock.

"Thalia! I tried to apologize...I did! But when I got there she was gone." I choked out. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap Jackson. You abandoned her. Not one phone call apologizing for what you said!" I was about to snap at Thalia when I faltered. She was right.

How the hell had I not thought to call Annabeth. Her phone number wouldn't have changed. Gods of Olympus I am an idiot.

"I...I.." I was at a loss for words. Thalia shot me one last glare, then turned around and walked back to the classroom. I stood there for a few seconds. Like the idiot that I am, then I stumbled back into the classroom.

I randomly sat down in a chair, then turned around and cursed quietly. I was sitting next to Annabeth, who was currently so engrossed in her Latin textbook that she hadn't noticed me yet.

Our teacher, who happened to be my step-dad, Paul, walked in. **(A/N: This is the same Paul from earlier in the story. He and Sally ended up dating and getting married.)**He gave us the same intro he gives us every year. Blah blah study at least 20 minutes a day, blah blah tests, blah blah NLE stuff, blah blah project with partners blah blah permanent seats blah blah-wait. Partners? Permanent seating? I glanced at Annabeth, who still hadn't noticed me, as always, she was taking notes on everything Paul was saying.

"Alright guys. Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes. I liked Paul, he was a good guy, but every now and then, I still wished my parents would get back together. I'm off topic, back to class.

"The good news!" We all cheered.

"No homework tonight!" More cheers. Paul smiled.

"Don't get too happy, you will have a project that will count for a final grade." Groans.

"This project will be on 2 Greek and or Roman Gods or Goddesses, you and your partner will than research an ancient myth involving those two gods. Then you will write a paper and present a powerpoint on these two Gods/Goddesses and present it to the class. Any questions?" No one raised their hands, instead people started grabbing their best friends for partners.

"I've already chosen the partners!" said Paul, and everyone immediately quieted down and groaned.

"Okay... Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner!" I watched as one of my friends winked at a pretty girl across the room with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Connor and Lou Ellen." _Good luck to you Connor..._

"Leo and Reyna!" _Uh Oh._ Recipe for disaster. The two said people glared at each other.

"Silena and Beckendorf." The two lovebirds squealed and immediately started kissing. Ugh.

"Jason and Piper!" My best friend looked pretty happy about his partner, she winked at him and he waved back.

"Thalia and Nico."_ Owch_. Thalia looked like she wanted to stab Nico and Nico just slumped down in his seat.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." _What?_

"Any questions? No? Good! Class Dissmissed!" I turned to Annabeth and gave her a weak grin, but she just turned and stormed out of the classroom. _This is going to be a long year..._

**And DONE! Percy and Annabeth actually have schdules quite simialr to mine, just more...advanced. After all, I'm only in 8th grade. I don't take AP classes :P Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully I'll update my other story ****_Mistakes _****and I'm working on some ideas for a new story. I'm going to put up a poll for it, so be sure to vote! **

**Me: Remember, I love reviews almost as much as Annabeth loves Percy!**

**Annabeth: I don't love him! I hate him!**

**Percy: I'm so hurt Annie.**

**Annabeth: Shut up Jackson.**

**Me: Stop flirting you two.**

**Both: WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!**

**Me: I..should..really run now!**

**(Flees)**


End file.
